


Hoody

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jealousy and fabric make an interesting mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Hoody

Hoody  
Rating: 18+  
Pairing: Sam/Dean (do I write anything else?)  
Written for [ ](http://quietdiscerning.livejournal.com/profile)[**quietdiscerning**](http://quietdiscerning.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/)**tallisen**  
Genre: **SMUT** , established relationship  
Warnings: Incest, light bondage, PWP,   
Summary: Jealousy and fabric make an interesting mix.  
  
AN: This was supposed to be a short little smut ficlet. Key word being ‘supposed’. *shakes head and sighs forlornly* It also has no plot whatsoever. Well…unless you picture the hoody as a demon, but that would mean Dean was working with evil and-yeah. We’ll just stop that right there, ‘cause it’s hurting my head.  
  
  
  
Sam opened the door to the motel room, listening to Dean’s quiet breathing behind him. He took off his jacket and threw it on the bed, asking Dean, “What were you thinking? All she was doing was flirting, Dean!”  
  
The little redheaded waitress had almost entirely ignored Dean, focusing her attention instead on the younger of the two men. Casting flirting looks at Sam through their entire meal, she had slipped Sam her phone number when she brought the check. Dean had stared at her hard, not saying a word as he leaned over to take the scrap of paper, his jacket gaping purposely open to show the hilt of his knife.  
  
The waitress’s eyes had widened before she scurried away, her freckles standing out against her pale skin. When Sam had gone to pay and apologize, she had stuttered something about it not being a problem before ringing the bill in as fast as she could.  
  
Shaking his head, Sam slipped his hoody down off his shoulders, reaching his arms behind him to tug the sleeve. Turning, he continued, “There was no need to be so rude to-” Sam only had a moment to register the cloud of emotions on his brother’s face before he was knocked back onto the bed, landing with his arms behind him, tangled in his hoody.  
  
Dean straddled Sam’s hips, pressing his weight down. Struggling to free his arms from the twisted fabric, Sam bucked his hips to trying to shift Dean’s centre of gravity.   
  
“What the hell, Dean?! Get off of me!” Dean moved with him, keeping himself firmly seated, his hands pressed to Sam’s biceps. He stared down at Sam, not saying a word as his eyes traveled over his brother’s face, seemingly memorizing his features.  
  
Sam stared back at Dean, calming slightly as he waited to see what was going through his brother’s mind. Keeping his weight firmly placed across Sam’s hips, Dean moved one hand to the centre of Sam’s chest, letting it rest on the warm cotton of Sam’s t-shirts. He slowly raised his other hand from Sam’s arm, watching to see if Sam was going to try and move. When Sam made no movement, he gently brushed his fingers along the skin of Sam’s jaw, feeling the slight bristle of beard.  
  
“Dean-” Sam began, trying once again to push himself into a sitting position, but was hindered by Dean’s weight and the twist of cloth around his wrists.   
  
Dean leaned forward, pressing down onto Sam’s chest to keep him place. “Sammy...” Letting his fingers rest on Sam’s lips, Dean canted his hips forward, allowing Sam to feel his erection. Sam’s eyes opened wide and his breath hissed out of him.   
  
“Don’t say a word. Not one, Sam.” The words were spoken in a low voice, reminding Sam of a wounded bear they had seen when he was eleven. He remembered the tortured look in the creature’s eyes as it had lain dying in a sunny copse of trees. His father had sent him back to the car, telling him that there was nothing they could do for it. A loud gunshot had echoed through the forest, followed by the harsh sound of silence. The pain and fear Sam had seen in its eyes was now housed in Dean. He would do whatever he could to take that away from his brother.  
  
Nodding slightly, Sam relaxed, wincing as he wiggled his fingers slightly. Dean removed his hand from Sam’s lips, tracing it down the warm skin on Sam’s neck. He dipped his fingertips under the collar of Sam’s shirt, tracing the collarbone before moving back up the younger man’s neck. Dean leaned forward, his mouth hovering just above Sam’s, pressing his length against the younger man’s body.  
  
He looked into the dark eyes below his, watching as Sam’s pupils dilated and his breathing quickened. Their breath mingled as Dean closed the last inch between them, rubbing his lips gently across Sam’s. He pulled back slightly to look at the man beneath him, staring at the picture Sam made.  
  
His neck was arched, his head angled back into the mattress. His eyes were closed and a small frown line sat between his eyebrows. Sam’s tongue peeked out to glide slowly over his lips, his frown disappearing. He opened his eyes and blinked once, smiling slightly at Dean’s expression.  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably and tried to move his hands, stilling when Dean moved off of him. He opened his mouth to ask Dean what he was doing when Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam’s t-shirt and drew him up, his muscles flexing under his black t-shirt.  
  
Sam gasped as blood rushed to the oxygen starved muscles in his arms, the tingling pain making him grimace. Dean watched as Sam began to slide his arms out of his hoody and he reached for the cloth, steadying himself against Sam’s shoulder. Without moving, he turned his head and looked at Sam, once again brushing his lips against the younger man’s. Sam reached toward Dean and groaned when he drew back.  
  
“Ah ah, Sammy. Scoot up.” Dean gestured toward the head of the bed with the hoody. Sam sat where he was for a moment, before slowly moving backward to sit on the centre of the bed. Dean moved toward him, shaking out the hoody and sliding beside Sam.  
  
“Take your shirts off and give me your arms. No, don’t turn around. Lay down and reach up.” Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat as he complied, leaning back and stretching his arms slowly above his head. Dean quickly threaded the long-sleeved shirt through the bars of the headboard, wrapping and knotting it around Sam’s wrists.  
  
“Too tight?” he asked, tugging on the cloth.  
  
Sam had closed his eyes, concentrating on the teasing feel of his brother caressing his skin as Dean bound him. Groaning, he shook his head, trying to angle his body toward the other man. Sam felt frustration and heat flash through him as Dean sat back on the bed. Touching him with only a fingertip, Dean caressed Sam slowly, running his finger up and down Sam’s arm, smiling when the heated flesh broke out in goosebumps.  
  
“Please,” Sam all but begged, desperate to feel Dean touching him with more than that damn teasing finger. “ _Please._ ”  
  
Smiling when Sam began pleading, Dean ignored him. He continued to gently stroke and tease, tracing sigils and runes across the sensitive flesh, down the planes of Sam’s chest to play in the trail of hair that led to Sam’s erection. Leaning down, he followed the path his finger made with his tongue, stopping to lave the younger man’s navel.   
  
“Dean!” Sam choked out, trying to buck up, moaning in frustration when Dean leaned his weight forward, making it impossible for Sam to gain purchase. Dean lifted his head, his lips glistening as he grinned at Sam. Making sure to hold the other man’s gaze, he slowly licked his lips before leaning down once more, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair below Sam’s bellybutton.  
  
“Something you wanted Sammy?” Dean ran one fingertip up the length of Sam’s clothed erection, drawing a hiss from Sam. Biting his lip in concentration, Dean popped the button on Sam’s jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down. Gesturing for Sam to lift his hips, he slid the jeans over his brother’s hips, leaving the boxers on. Smiling slightly, he drew Sam’s cock and balls out of the front of his boxers. He watched his finger trace the thick vein before traveling down to caress the soft skin on Sam’s balls. Dean moved down, straddling Sam’s leg and let his head rest on the taught muscle of Sam’s stomach, stroking his brother over and over.  
  
“ _Please!_ ”  
  
Dean lifted his head, looking at Sam for a long moment. A smile spread across his face as he looked at his brother. Keeping his eyes on Sam’s face, he grasped the base of Sam’s erection tightly, his tongue flicking at the head.  
  
Sam closed his eyes briefly before looking at Dean once again. “ _Fuck!_ ”  
  
Dean drew Sam’s erection into his mouth, suckling gently on the head, tracing his tongue along the slit and down to the sensitive bundle of nerve endings. Withdrawing, he blew cool air across the wet head, smiling when Sam shuddered. Reaching down, he unzipped his jeans, drawing his cock out and stroking it roughly, once.  
  
Gesturing for Sam once again to lift his hips, Dean carefully removed his brother’s boxers, staring down at the man on the bed. He let his eyes drift over the muscles and scars, a testimony to the hard life they had led.  
  
He sighed and took Sam into his mouth, sucking rhythmically, one hand squeezing the base of Sam’s cock in time with his sucks, the other hand tracing over and behind Sam’s balls, pressing gently against his brother’s entrance.  
  
Sam jerked and Dean lifted his head, watching as Sam strained against the soft fabric of his hoody. “You’re going to stretch it.” His tone calm and even, Dean continued squeezing and stroking Sam, feeling Sam’s hole spasm against his finger. “Hold on a sec.”   
  
“No!” Sam cried out as Dean lifted himself from the bed, leisurely stroking himself as he walked across the small motel room to his duffel. Looking over his shoulder, Dean stopped all his movement as Sam writhed on the bed, trying to get any contact he could. Dean drew a deep breath, hurrying to his bag and grabbing several items out.  
  
He placed the items on the bed beside him as he knelt between Sam’s thighs, the younger man watching him with hooded eyes. Sam tugged several times at the fabric, but it held and he groaned.  
  
“Let me go.” He looked at Dean, his gaze slightly wild. “I want-oh gods!”  
  
Sam let out a whimpering groan when Dean lifted a small, half empty tube, flipping open the cap and squeezing a small amount of lube onto his fingertips.  
  
“Dean, please!” Sam pulled once again at his bonds. “I want to touch you. _Please!_ ”  
  
Dean just grinned, warming the lube in his hand before tracing one slick finger down Sam’s erection, past his balls to trace around Sam’s entrance. He leaned over, inhaling the younger man’s scent as he pressed the tip of his finger into his brother. With his other hand, he slowly stroked Sam’s cock, twisting and tightening his hand sporadically, keeping the younger man’s attention on the stimulation.  
  
Slowly Sam relaxed and Dean pressed his finger in further, withdrawing and thrusting back in, his hand starting to move in counterpoint. Tearing his gaze from where his finger was seemingly swallowed by Sam’s body, he licked his lips in appreciation as Sam thrashed his head back and forth on his pillow.   
  
He slowly added another finger, stopping when Sam tensed up. He leaned down and suckled Sam’s cock into his mouth, circling the head and gently scissoring his fingers inside his brother. Gently pressing his finger along Sam’s inner walls, Dean felt a flash of satisfaction race through him when Sam jerked and moaned.  
  
Pulling off with a small pop, Dean grinned at Sam. “You liked that, huh?”  
  
He thrust his fingers in and out, his other hand reaching for the lube. This time he didn’t wait to warm the liquid up, putting it on his fingers and rubbing it around Sam’s hole before working three fingers into the younger man.  
  
Sam jerked at the stimulation, both from the cold and from Dean rubbing sporadically across his prostate. When Dean pulled his fingers away yet again, Sam thrust his hips down, trying to keep contact. His eyes widened and he stilled when Dean scrambled out of his jeans and ripped open a foil packet, quickly putting the condom on.   
  
“Oh, fuck, Dean.” Sam breathed, and Dean grinned at him.  
  
“No, it’s oh, fuck, Sammy.” With those words, Dean stretched out on the younger man, trapping their erections between them, and rested his weight on his forearms. Setting up a small rhythm, Dean rocked down onto Sam, loving the way Sam breathed and gasped and stuttered his name.  
  
Stilling, Dean waited until Sam opened his eyes before brushing his lips across his brother’s. “You’re mine, Sammy. Mine and no one else’s.”  
  
Sam groaned at the words, his face etched with emotion. He held still as Dean reached down, drawing one of Sam’s legs over his shoulder. Staring at the man below him, Dean grasped his erection and placed it over Sam’s entrance.  
  
“Sam…” Both men closed their eyes briefly as Dean slowly pushed in, pausing to stroke Sam’s cock, to brush his hands over damp skin, to tangle his tongue with his brother. Finally, Dean rested completely inside Sam and neither man moved.  
  
“Gods, I want to touch you…” Sam whispered as Dean began to move, ever so slowly withdrawing, thrusting back in with as much care. Sam’s breath hitched as he looked at Dean, his muscles tightening as he urged his brother faster. Sam began lifting his hips into Dean’s thrusts, using the hoody as leverage.  
  
The tendons in Sam’s neck and arms stood out as he pulled at the hoody, arching his back to pull Dean closer to him. “Kiss me.”  
  
Dean’s look of concentration broke into a small smile as he complied with the demand, brushing his lips over Sam’s. As his hips picked up speed, he drew Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Shifting slightly, he pushed his hands into Sam’s hair, turning his head slightly and thrusting his tongue gently into the younger man’s mouth.   
  
His movements stuttered to a stop before resuming as Sam sucked hard on his tongue, dragging his teeth gently over the muscle. Dean’s hips bucked with each of Sam’s movements and he desperately reached between them, gripping Sam’s cock and dragging his fist along it’s length.   
  
Sam released Dean’s mouth, throwing his head back and moaning. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Dean, I’m gonna-”  
  
Sam broke off as Dean captured his mouth, swallowing his words as his entire body clenched. His release spattered between them in a rush of heat, and Dean shuddered, thrusting his hips once, twice, three more times, moaning, “Mine!” before his vision whited out.  
  
When he came to, he was spawled half on top of Sam, who was nudging him with his knee. “Can’t…breathe…”  
  
Dean jerked to the side, his body only partially responding in his relaxed state. He stared at Sam as the younger man tried to turn towards him, hindered by the cloth around his wrists.  
  
“Untie me.” Sam said, his gaze sweeping down Dean’s body, his eyes darkening.  
  
Dean chuckled nervously, reflexively looking at Sam’s hands. “I don’t know, Sammy. I kind of like you like this.”  
  
“Dean.”  
  
Dean gulped and reached up, gently loosening the knots of soft fabric and helped Sam lower his arms. Sam grimaced slightly and sat up, rotating his shoulders and loosening his muscles. After a moment, he looked once again toward Dean, locking eyes with the older man.  
  
“If you ever. Do that again. I will take your tongue. And tie it around your neck.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened at Sam’s statement. “Sammy…”  
  
“No! You don’t know what could have happened!” Sam’s face flushed slightly as he yelled at the man beside him.  
  
Dean’s face shuttered and he held his hand up in a calming gesture. “Sam, I-”  
  
“You could have been arrested! She might have called the police, Dean!”  
  
Dean blinked several times and his mouth gaped open. Sam drew a deep breath to continue berating his brother when the expression on Dean’s face registered.  
  
“You idiot.” Sam drew Dean close and brushed their lips together. “Showing your knife and intimidating people just because they flirt. Not,” Sam gestured toward the abandoned hoody. “that.”  
  
Dean closed his eyes and cupped his hands on Sam’s jaw, gently rubbing his lips along Sam’s.  
  
“That, that was a nice surprise.” Sam smiled slightly, tilting his head into the kiss. Drawing back slightly, his face once again serious, he said, “But I’m serious Dean. You can’t do that again.”  
  
Dean dew a deep breath before he responded. “I know. I just-”  
  
“Dean.” Sam pulled Dean back onto the bed, shifting until both men were comfortable. Sam pressed their foreheads together, staring into Dean’s eyes. “No one else’s. Always yours.”  
  
Sleep crept over the men as they lay wrapped together, their legs tangled, breath gently stirring between them.  
  
Fin.  
  
 


End file.
